The Kishin's Secret
by SecretFantacs
Summary: It's been over a month since the monstrosity of Assura's death, but is it all over? Follow Kid in his new adventures with the new girl at the DWMA - What are her secrets? Her past? Is it true Assura could be...her father? KidxOC Mostly Kid, but you can't go without the rest of the gang! Rated M for Language, bit of blood, and Adult Features
1. Chapter 1 - Death Room

It was yet another normal day for Death the Kid, a young teen Reaper. He was walking the halls of the DWMI, finding his way to the Death Room. Upon enter; Lord Death, the overly cheerful Reaper of Death, and his father greeted him.

"Kid! I'm so happy you could make it! Come, sit down." said Lord Death as he gestured to small, short table in the shape of his face. "Would you like some tea?"

"I'll pass," replied Kid as he sat down across from his father. An awkward silence filled the room, while the only thing breaking it was the rhythmic sip coming from Lord Death as he sipped his beverage and peered down to Kid.

Sip. Sip. Sip.

"Dad" Kid said, interrupting the heavy silence befallen in Death Room, " is there a reason you called for me? I do have plans you know..." as he thought back to the get together at his friends Maka and Souls house later that afternoon.

Sighing, the Shinigami said, " I have a favor to ask of you. There's a new student at out school that requires ummm... Special attention as one might say. I ask that you may look after them and show them around the school, you know acting as a student ambassador!"

"But-" Kid butted in

"Thanks! I knew I could count on you!" replied Lord Death obviously oblivious. "You can start by picking the student up at the nurses office." quickly Lord Death hustled Kid out the door by the scruff of his neck.

SLAM. The door shit behind Kid, and he surged to straighten his clothes. "Ugh."

**Chapter 1 complete! I will post as much as I can, but time will be varied - but have no fear! This story has a long ways to go before ending... Please keep reading!**

**SecretFanatcs**


	2. Chapter 2 - The New Girl

Kid stood outside a door looking at the medical cross hanging on it. With a shudder, he straightens the cross beam, and then knocked. Before his clenched fist hit the wood, hit swung open and a girl popped out sneaking back a peak. Sighing, she turned around and dropped against the door and the floor.

"Oh! I'm sorry! You scared me there!" she said. Kid glanced over her. Surprisingly, she was perfectly symmetrical. She wore black skinny jeans, red ankle high converse, a red thick-strapped tank, with her long blonde hair piled over her shoulders. The thing that caught his eye was her belt. It was studded with spikes and made from blackleather. It seemed to have a recognizable aura to it though...

"Are you the guy taking me on a tour? Away from that horrific dungeon of an office? I hated that place..." suddenly talking really fast, she explained " the premineter of the room was nowhere to equal, they had an odd number of beds leaving all the furniture just SCATTERED, and don't even get me started on the cabinets! Do you think they even have time to alphabetize the pills? NO! The bottles aren't even ordered by height!"

Breathing quickly, she stopped. "Sorry if I scared you, I get a bit anxious of some things..."

Death the Kids heart fluttered. He realized that if he ever settled down, his girl would have to either have a love for symmetry, or be willing to put up with his.

"Anyway, what about that tour?" she reached her hand up asking him for help. " I'm Sunny by the way. And you?"

"My friends call me Kid." Sunny looked startled, but she shook it off and stood up. They started to walk down the hall when Kid stopped to ask a question.

"What's your favorite number?"

"easy. It has and always will be eight. The perfect number!"

Smiling, the two teens kept walking.

They stopped by a classroom door.

"We can do the actual tour, tomorrow, but for now, I think it best you meet one of your teachers, Dr. Stein. " Kid pushed open the door, and te class quieted.

"You must be the new student I was told about. " says Stein in his monotone voice. "What's your name?"

"It's Sunny. " she looked oddly comfortable being in the classroom, especially since Stein was tensed.

"Weapon or Miester?"

Sunny blushed, nervous to admit this. " I don't know. " the class went silent. How could she not know?

"Well then, looks like our lab is cancelled. Shall we figure out what you are?"

"Is this a fight call?" yells out a blue haired boy. "I'm so in!"

"Thank you for volunteering, Black Star. Class, those of you who wish to watch may come with me to the front of the school." Stein led the way, rolling along in his chair.

"This is one of them. One that defeated Assura." thought Sunny. " Easy pleasy." she smiled.

"Ready, Bore Star?"

"Ha! I was ready before you were born! Your going down, newbie! I'm the best at fights!"

"Doubt that. I could take you blindfolded and with hands tied." She felt someone wrap something around her hands, pinning them backwards. A blindfold blocked her vision.

"You challenged it!" mocked Black Star. He charged, oh so quietly. Sunny could feel the vibration in the ground. One, two, three, four- She whipped her right leg up, and made contact.

Black Star was kicked in the chin. His head popped back, making an awfully loudcracking sound. He fell backwards, and his neck popped back in place on the hard ground.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki came running out to him and Sunny swung her head and was to take off the blindfold and admire her handiwork. "No more. Black Star us done fighting. "

"Sorry, but you asked for it. Anyone else?"

"I will." Kid stepped out of the crowd, making everyone gasp. "Just a warning, I'm not going easy."

"Let me guess... Underrated in battle?" Kid nodded. "So this is a weapon free fight?" Kid nodded again. His twin pistols were out of town anyway. "Then let's begin. " Sunny snapped the ropes binding her hands together as Kid stepped onto the cobblestone path.

They were still, then suddenly attacks were thrown so fast, one couldn't keep track. Kid aimed for the stomach. Sunny dripped down with her legs out front to trip him. Kid flips over her and turns around to a kick in the face. A returned punch came from Sunny as she dodged it. This went on and on, not one touching the other. After a good fifteen minutes of no change, half the class went back inside.

"No one has ever stood that long in a fight with Kid." mentions a student. "and it looks like he is really trying!" Beads of sweat dripped off Kids face. Sunny still held a fixed emotion of cockiness and confidence.

Suddenly, one took a hit. Not sure who hit whom, but both were in midair, so high that a cloud covered them.

"Sorry, don't mean to scar that pretty face." said the witty girl as she head butted Kid, leaving him to plummet towards the hard, cold ground.

But Kid felt something as they made contact. A burning, but a nice feeling. Then, when they were in the air, he felt as if his own soul was trying to leave his body. He couldn't breathe. he was confused. Then he hit the ground, leaving a giant unbalancing crater in the ground. Sunny landed next to him, but she flipped right before the ground and landed with a knee and fist on the ground.

"It's a shame," she whispered as she walked into the roaring crowd.

"How was that possible?" asks Hero.

"I don't know, but I got one word for her - cool." commented Soul. "Hey, where did she go?"

Kid sat up, dazed and confused. "Soul, let's go." as Soul came over and helped his friend up.

**Hmmm... I wonder who's going to get matched up together... what suspense. (sacrasm, okay?)Anway, thanks for sticking with me!**

**Read and Review!**

**Secret Fantacs**


	3. Chapter 3 - Confused?

**Sorry for the wait. I will try to post more every Wednesday, but how many is unkown. By the way, I started a new story, with Sunny once more (I think I have a favorite). Please check it out! Read and Review!**

"Hey Kid!" greeted his blonde friend Maka, opening the door to Death the Kid. He took of his jacket, folded it, folded it again, a placed it in a corner with a dazed look on his face. Sitting on the couch, he barely listened to his group of 4 friends chatting and laughing.

"Kid, are you ok?" asks Tsubaki, one of the quieter ones.

"Yeah man, it's not cool when you are so quiet," commented Soul Eater.

"It's nothing, really..." Kid was still lost in thought.

Maka put his arm on his. "You can tell us. We won't laugh. Was it somethig you dad said when you got pulled out of class?"

"Kind of. He had me act as the 'student ambassador' or whatever for a new-bee at our school, and I just guess I am just a bit confused about her."

Suddenly, Black Sar spit out his drink. "It's a girl, huh? Who would have thought a girl would be the son of Lord Death's weakness? HAHAHA!" He did not know that this was the girl that kicked his butt an hour ago and is the reason he is wearing a neck brace.

"Watch it punk! I can still decapitate you with a single blow cocky!" Black Star always angered Kid.

"Ignore him Kid. Talk to us. What does she look like?"

Smiling Kid started to talk faster and faster with excitement. "She has this golden long hair, was wearing this adorable symmetrical outfit, not one part of her face was unbalanced, her favorite number is eight, she has OCD too..." on and on he went. The group had grown tired, Black Star took a nap, and the clock chimed from 7 - 8, when finally Kid stopped. " I just don't feel right... I think I might be sick."

"Silly Kid. You may think you are sick, but in reality, you romantic side is beginning to blossom - just like the Tsubaki flower!" Tsubaki really did like her namesake.

"Thanks guys. Anyway, I got to get home. No offense, but the shade of tan on your walls are totally off Maka." and with that, Death the kid picked up his jacket and headed out the door.

**Yeah, short and boring chapter. But read on! My 120 pages of this still on-going story gets intense! Even I am on the edge of my seat with excitment and anxiety!**

**SecretFantacs**


	4. Chapter 4 - Death Mansion

**Sorry it has been so long... I have two other short stories I am writing too! Thanks for all the favorites and follows... it really makes my day!**

Click!

Death the Kid locked his front door and walked into his mansion estate. A giant staircase was in the middle of the back wall, with two separate staircases at the top base of it leading to the set of bedrooms Kid owned. He had a living room at the front of the house consisting of an even amount of couches, lamps, and coffee tables - all equally spread apart. He had a hallway leading to a kitchen on the left, and a hallway leading to an office with the same perimeter as the kitchen. Thus the house was perfectly symmetrical in every way.

He walked up te stairs and to te right till he reached his bedroom. Inside, he took his jacket off, folded it, and set it insider his laundry basket. He did the same with his shirt, and then his dress pants, rendering him to his boxers. He walked into the closet trying to choose a fresh pair of boxers for after his shower.

DING DONG.

Who would be at his house at this hour? Who would even be at his house? He never has visitors when his weapons, Liz and Patty are out of town... It must be a solicitor.

A smile crept to his lips. A mischievous idea came to mind. He kept his boxers on, and struts down to the door. No one would expect a teen reaper to answer the door naked! He opened the door, with one arm up on the doorframe, and put on a sexy face.

"Sunny?" he brought his arm down and blushed brighter red than a tomato.

The girl looked at him and "Bahahahaha!" Her laughed sounded like chimes to him. "Oh my... That was so..." After she caught her breath se managed to get out " I was told... That... My quarters would be... Here... I did get the right adress, right?" she showed him a piece of paper that was folded in her hand. He noticed it was parchment from his fathers office stating that she is granted permission to stay at his place till further notice.

"Umm... Ok. Uh... Yeah... Umm come on in I guess..." stuttered the still blushing naked boy. "You can choose a room from the stairway to the left. I'll talk to you again in a few. I, umm... I'm gonna go now... Maybe put clothes on..." Kid started to walk off beating himself up for making himself look like such an idiot.

He got to the bathroom and took off his boxers, folding them up and setting them on the floor near the shower. Quickly, he grabbed a towel and hopped into the steady stream of warm water, hoping he could wash away the red still on his blushing face. "How could I have been such an idiot? She must have thought I looked like an idiot. A dumb, perverted idiot. Hey, maybe she liked what she saw!" his sense got to him. " did you hear he laugh? Her musical, beautiful laugh - no way she likes me with that kind of laugh." On and on Death the Kid chastised - completely ignoring the world outside him.

Meanwhile, Sunny walked into the main room, aweing at the massive estate. Kid owned this? Strange if he was just a simple student... Sunny knew better. Unfortunately, she could tell Kid was in act Death the Kid, which meant he was a reaper. She winced as she thought of the danger for staying here. She started up the stairs ad turned left. There were four doors. She opened the first two to find everything in the room pink. Pink carpet, pink curtains, pink door. Quickly she shut the door. The next she learned was a bathroom - again all pink. The fourth door was locked. Great. Just great. She walked down the stairs and started up the ones on the left. The first door she opened she found it to be all black with the occasional 3 white stripes - on the rug, comforter, dresser, and curtains. "Looks like Kids room" se said with a smile thinking back on his cute stripes. Oh no. Did she just say they were cute? No. She can't let feelings get in the way. They would just break her heart since he was a reaper. With a sigh she shut the door.

The next door over was locked, and the next one had absolutely nothing in it. Just a plain colored wall, hard cement like flooring, and the only decor was a light bulb hanging from the cieling. He plopped her small backpack luggage down. "Might as well sleep in somewhere familiar" Sunny said outloud.

Death the Kid finished his shower and was continuing his pity party. He turned off the water and slipped his towel behind the curtain to dry himself.

Sunny changed into her pjs (which consisted of the same red tank and flannel shorts) and walked into the bathroom to get ready humming a little song to herself.

Kid wrapped the towel around his waist and pulled back the curtain. Ugh. The fog blurred his vision so much he almost couldn't even see the wall behind him. He took one step out of the shower to feel the condensation of the hot water and the floor. "Oh shoot!" he said as he felt himself plunge forward and started to fall.

Sunny heard a voice behind ad whipped around to see whom it belonged too. BAM! She hit the floor, flat on her back, with what felt like another person on top of her.

Kid felt something - or someone - under him. Oh no. The only other person in the house would be-

"are you always going to be naked when we meet like this?" she said as she grabbed Kids towel off the floor to cover the part of him showing. " I would help you with the other half, but I figure the part poking me might be your responsibility..."

"Shit" mumbles Kid as he got up on his knees to fumble with his towel to cover up his not-so-secretive-anymore parts.

Giggling, Sunny still laid on the floor. Suddenly, she stopped with a dead serious face. "Where is my bracelet? Where is it?". On all fours she scrambled around the bathroom. "WHERE IS IT?" she yelled.

"Woah. I didn't thing it was suchabig deal. It's okay, we'll find it." hesaid laying a hand on her shoulder. Fire soared throughhis arm, making every cell in his arm feel like they were dipped in lava. As quickly as he touched it, he took it off. "What the?" he grabbed his had back.

"No, no. They'll find me... No... Not again... Thought I was safe..." Sunny kept mumbling under her breath.

"Sunny. Sunny. SUNNY!" Kid yelled.

"WHAT?!" she yelled with tears in her eyes - eyes filled with emotions, enough to make one go mad.

"calm down. It's right here." he says, revealing yet another black leather studded bracelet from under his knee. Quickly she snatched it from him and started fidgeting as she put it on. "hey, what's the matter?" He reluctantly tried touching her again and was relieved to find her skin smooth and cool to the touch. "don't you already have a belt like that?"

"heh. Wanna see something cool?" Sunny wiped away her tears, and took the bracelet off. She whipped it out in midair ad it grew in length, and width, till when she brought it backdown, it was the belt Kid saw on her earlier. She did it again and it shrunk till the size of a ribbon. She tied her hair up with it and looked at Death the Kid and laughed. Looking around she handed him his boxers and looked away. "those towels aren't so trusting, are they?"

Death the Kid looked down to see his towel fell down once more, revealing his reason for blushing for the fact his crush had seen him naked not once, but thrice in one day. "Can we pretend like this never happened?" he asked.

"Why? I think it's cute when you blush..." causing him to blush more and her to start blushing. Did she seriously admit she thought he was cute? Didn't she already put boys off limits? Geez, she sure was stubborn against herself.

"well, I'm going to go now... Umm... Just to my room... Um... Yeah." C'mon, Kid. Your a Reaper! Be a man! "See ya." Kid then walked off, making sure to hold his boxers up as to not embarrass himself again.

Sighing, Sunny stood up too. Shewalked over to her 'room' peeking in on Kid in his room. He saw him with his head in his hands mumbling about what an idiot he was. Poor guy. Sunny, why do you have to be so cruel? You lead him on, but you know it could never work. They know who you are now. They'll get you, and you'll be on the run once more - leaving behind a broken heart if you keep playing him like that. She kept walking and sighed as she sat in the far corner on the cemented floor.

Death the Kid changed into his PJs, crawled into his perfectly symmetrical bed, and started to day dream. He couldn't stop himself, no matter how hard, bit he dreamed of life with Sunny, living in his house, making everything he does symmetrical. To have another person at the table, on the couch to cuddle, laughing as they walked home from the Academy-yet his mind came back yo the burning sensation he got when he touched her, the strange aura around that black leather, her eyes when she lost it - sadness, anger, happiness - making him go crazy. With a realizig thought, Kid learned Tsubaki was right. Hr may deny it for an illness, or a chance to escape, but this was something greater. This was love. And he thought of a way to show it.

**Sorry it is so long, but hey, it is how I write! **

**R and R!**

**SecretFantacs (pronounced secret fantasies... get it right!)**


	5. Chapter 5 - First Day Jitters

**Two in one day... and still going! Here's chapter 5! DUN DUN DUN.**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Kid awoke from his dreams and let his alarm clock ring eight times till he turned the power off and started to get ready. Today is the day. He's going to be a man, walk right up to her, and tell her how he feels. On second thought, maybe a few hints will do.

"Kid, you are a reaper! Heir to death! Get some courage, wimp!" he scolded himself. Reluctantly getting out of bed, he slipped on new perfectly symmetrical pants, and a white shirt, and grabbed his jacket and backpack to set by the door. He walked into the kitchen to grab breakfast.

Peering into the fridge, he thought " in the movies the guy makes the girl breakfast in bed. I could do that, although it would be a bit creepy... I can still invite her to eat though." Death the Kid shut the fridge, and started up the left hallway. To his suprise, the two pink rooms he has for when his weapons stay late were empty. "She must of thought I was such pervert she left last night. How could I have been so stupid?!" said the pessimistic Kid. Then, he heard a noise. He followed that noise past his room, and into the barren quarters to find Sunny eating a granola bar in the corner. She looked up to see the young boy in her doorway.

"Hi! Sleep well?" she asked.

"Yeah... You didn't sleep in here, did you?"

"Actually, I did... I stole a blanket from the other rooms though. It was a nice luxury." she said pointed to where the blanket was laid with her backpack was acting as a pillow.

"Why? There's eight rooms here, and a few couches, so why did you decide to sleep on the cement floor?"

"let's say I don't do pink, and felt a bit mothered to have such flourished decor. I'm not used to having an entire room just for me... By the way, what is this room for?"

Kid slunk down to the wall and sat. "It used to be my mothers room, when she and my dad lived here. He was in such a rampage when she died, he burned everything to ash. This is all that was left. I don't use it very much..."

With a flash, Sunny was there by his side. "How did you do that?" Kid asked.

"I got my secrets. You are capable of it too, Reaper."

He blushed as she said his title. He tries to keep it a secret to strangers, for safety and he didn't want to be used to get to his father. "How did you know?"

"Told ya. I have my secrets. Ready for school?"

"Actually, I have something I wanted to show you." he led her out of the room, and to a locked one right next to his. He conjured up a key and the door swung open as he unlocked it. Inside, everything was black and red. There was bed, a desk, a dresser, a lamp, and a closet.

Sunny gasped. "No way. When did you do this?"

"Last night. I figured you might be uncomfortable in the guest rooms, so I stayed up to repaint". Sunny looked and she saw sags under his eyes she didn't see before. Wow. "I've never had anything done for me like this before. Thank you Kid." she smiled at him, and Kid smiled back.

"I'll let you finish getting ready and then we can eat breakfast. You may think your granola bar is just fine, but I got a fridge full of food to eat." and with that, he left the room and headed down the stairs, smiling all the way.

Sunny couldn't believe this. Never has anyone ever helped her. she sighed, grabbed her backpack ad headed downstairs. She sat her stuff next to Kids and walked into the kitchen. The sweet aroma of fruit and toast filled her nose. Her stomach growled.

"Just in time. I finished cutting up the strawberries." she turned around to see Kid standing by a table filled with bowls of fruit, two plates, two cups, and he sat down in the far chair. "Sit. Eat. We have time before school."

"Yeah... I don't think I'm going to school."

Shocked, Kid asked "why? It's your first day, and I still owe you a tour." reluctantly, he tried touching her arm, still afraid of the burning and agony that went through him last time. "This may be personal, but when we were in the bathroom," he blushed as the memories cam back yo him. Was she smiling? Yeah, she IS smiling! "When I touched your shoulder this thing happened. Like my arm was on fire. Did you feel it? Do you know what it was?"

Sighing, Sunny said, "I told you, I have my secrets - and my reasons not to go... There's someone I am trying to avoid at the Academy."

"Please come?" Kid begged, thinking of how fun a day with Sunny would be at school. "I'll keep you away from anyone who you wish to avoid."

Sunny caved in. "Fine, I'll go." under her breath, She said, "I wish you could protect me... I wish you could."

**Sorry for the lack of lack of spacing, but writing this on my iPod can get difficult.**

**R and R!**

**Secret Fantacs**


	6. Chapter 6 - Death Room

The walk from the Death Mansion to DWMI was usually short, but for Kid this walk was a long adventurous journey. He had the urge to reach out and grab Sunny's hand, but she kept to herself. But when the symmetrical Academy loomed in front of them, Kid was surprised to feel Sunny squeeze his wrist. Taking a risk, he brought his hand down to meet hers, enjoying the quick moment.

With a deep breath, she walked inside.

Sunny was relieved to go through the first period in safety. The plan was too meet Kid at the next period, Dr. Stein's science class, and take the tour of the school there. She was walking down the hall, but when she turned the corner, Spirit approached her.

"Not a Death Scythe..." she thought with a gulp. "I'll go. Just don't tell him."

Death the Kids math class first period couldn't go slower. He was overly excited for the next hour and a half he gets to spend with Sunny. He walked down the hallway to Steins room with a skip in his step. As he approached the classroom he stopped in his track, and saw Sunny with one of his fathers Death Scythe. She mouthed a few words and the walked off in the other direction, towards the Death Room, his fathers office. He started to follow, but he got pushed aside into the classroom, where he knew he would never be able to stop them before they got to Death Room.

Sunny walked into the office and got pushed into a chair. She stood still as leather straps were bound around her wrists and ankles. She could easily have broken through, by remained calm.

"We know what you are. We know-" Lord Death begun in his scary, deep voice.

"I ASK FOR SANCTUARY!" Sunny blurted out.

"What?" His voice returned to happy-go-lucky.

"DWMI handbook. Chapter 14. The chapter no one reads in a book no one reads. Paragraph 2 line 6. "All who ask for sanctuary within the Academy wall will receive a chamber, food, and necessities provided by the Academy.""

"Sir, it is in there..." informed Spirit to the Elder Reaper.

"Well then... You have two days."

"For what?" asks Sunny.

"Within these two days, I require two things from you. One, you cannot try to escape - this city is my soul, and I can keep you in quite easily. Two, you must tell my students you seemed to have brain washed to be your friends. " Sunny's heart dropped. If Kid found out, he would never forgive her. She found herself beginning to like Kid, despite the desire for no desire. "Tell them your past, who you are, but do NOT tell them where you will be going. I think you know why you were sent here, Sunny. You know you were going to die. But because of this silly promise, you will be forced to become our prisoner. You are excused. " She stood up, breaking the leather binds as easily as they were twigs, and walked out of the room, holding back her emotions.

**Short chapter once more, but I plan on having lots and lots and lots of chapters - short and long**!

SecretFantacs


	7. Chapter 7 - The Kishin's Secret

**Intensifictaion...**

"Hey Kid!" Maka came running up to him after school that day. "Are you coming? Sunny said she would meet us at the rooftop. The note she left sounded urgent."

"What note? Yeah, of course I'll come!" Sunny was still here? Why didn't she come to class? What was this meeting about? Why did Soul, Maka, Tusbaki, and Black Star - why did they have to come? Couldn't he be alone with her? He couldn't stop asking himself these questions as he raced up the staircase to meet his pals.

The door shut behind him, and he saw the friends walking towards one of the red poles sticking out of the DWMI. He joined them and saw Sunny sitting at the tip of one of them, like she was about to fall off. "HEY!" he yelled, causing the faint silhouette of the girl to startle, almost falling hundreds of feet below to the hard pavement. She turned around and stood up, causing the group of teens to gasp as she walked toward them. She stopped about 50 feet away, and began to talk.

"I don't know how to say this, but" she tried to talk but tears kept her from getting the words out. "But - but -" she stopped, took a deep breath and kept her eyes on her knees. "I've never been hugged. I've never been held. You don't know this, but I was abandoned as a child. I've never have had a home. I've always been on the run. All because..." tears kept flowing and Maka tried to approach. "No! Stay away!"

Suddenly, a wall of air blocked them from reaching Sunny, the wind so strong it rippled their cheeks, pulling their skin of their bones. "I- I can't..."she stuttered and the wind stopped. She stood up, looked at the confused kids and ran off in the other direction -towards the end of the red pole. Without hesitation, she jumped.

"No!" Kid yelled, but it was worthless, she was gone.

"What's this? A letter?" said Soul as he picked up something by the red pole. "Seriously? She left us something to read? Uncool man, totally not cool."

"No. We have to read it. You guys go home. I'll meet you at Souls an Maka's after I check the Academy." ordered Kid with a straight face. Whispering to himself, he said, "I will find her."

A glum Kid walked into the small apartment, and to his amazement, saw much disbelief on his friend's faces as he sat down at the table.

"You are not going to believe this Kid." said Maka, handing him the envelope. "Read the letter inside. "

"_Dear friends,_

_I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm sorry I am too weak to tell you this myself. I'm sorry for everything._

_~18 years ago, there was a plane crash on a mountain. The only survivor found refuge in a man made cave. You may know this cave, for it is the same cave where the Kishin Assura was withheld in his bag of skin. The woman did not only see the madness and fall to the illusions, but is possessed her. Somehow, the Kishin knew what was happening to itself, and maybe it sensed your birth, Kid, the new Reaper. The woman survivor was in the cave for nine months - just long enough to be impregnated by magic, and to give the Kishin a child. This child was half human, half pure madness. The lady finally escaped, but from what I have heard, died on the mountain, leaving the baby on it's own in the snow. The madness kept the baby alive. It fed on climber's souls, yet still leaving them a breathing corpse. Ever since that day the Half Human has been on the run. That is, till the Kishin died. She heard about this and was determined to find out more. She came to the DWMI 2 weeks ago, posing as a student."_

This can't be. It's impossible. Kid doubted this letter. Yet he kept reading.

_"That's right. I-" _Kids voice broke._ "I am the Kishin's daughter. _"

**Told ya. INTENSE. Anyway, I am going to upload my other stories now, go ahead and read them! I personally like having other stories to go to during writers block, but I will not put this off. Main priority!**

**SecretFantacs**


	8. Chapter 8 - Lost in Darkness

**Oh... the joy of the cliff hanger ending... I was going to keep you guys hanging for another week as I went on vacation, but I felt bad. So, heres the next one! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

The darkness. There was so much darkness. It hung to the walls as if afraid of itself. There were shades if darkness. Darker in the corners, darker in the cracks between the bricks, darker around Sunny. Her cell was 20 feet tall, but the darkness made it seem to go on forever, as with the floor. She wa trapped in a dark abyss - nothin around her except for a heavy iron door 50 feet forward from her in the thin tight cell. There was the occasional light coming through the half-foot window in the door, whenever someone happened to pass her door with a lantern. The shining light would pierce the darkness as if shredding it to pieces; much like this cell was doing to her. She was hung by her had and feet both stretched as wide as te would go, with her feet beneath and her arms above her, as if the X her body and the wooden chains dipped in metal made were stretching to find a corner in the darkness. The chains burned. They touched her bare skin, and burned like they were made if fire.

"Reaper blood…" she thought, wondering if it came from Kid. "Did he donate it? I bet once he found out all he wanted to do is cause me more pain... Reaper blood is a good way to do that," she thought with a wince of him hating her. She missed him. "If I ever get out of here, I'm never leaving him again." Sunny smiled as she thought of a life with Kid.

"Stop it. It's not going to happen! He's the reason your in here, the reason you have even more pain, the reason you can't stop thinking of a better life. " Instead, she started to give herself more pain to stop the thoughts of the young reaper to race through her mind. Instead she rubbed against her chains, letting her blood mix with the reaper blood, causing an actual fire to erupt from the sparks of the opposites attracting.

A light came to the door. "Another visit, huh? They looking for some madness? Then I'll give it!" Sunny started to scream, a high pitched, blood curdling scream, causing what she heard the guard to drop, and a tray to fall on the floor. "Like they were giving me food. Lord Death knows perfectly well I don't need substance to live..."

Days passed. Or maybe hours, Sunny couldn't tell in the dark gloom of the cell. No other "visitors" came, which Sunny had been using as a time tracker. Every third person that came with a platter was the end of the day. That is, they would have been if any came. No, Sunny was alone in her dark endless abyss.

Suddenly, Sunny's ears perked up. There was a sound, coming from the end of the hallway. A scuffle of boots, a hushed breath, bodies dropping to the floor. The lights were still off, but someone came to her door. She processed madness, but decided on fear instead. But then, she heard a whir. A faint whir, but a whir still. The 'guards' wouldn't create that whir. Who could it be? Have they found a loophole of her agreement? The door creaked open, and she talked.

"Come back for some more whipping? Why don't you give me the handle this time?" she mocked thinking of the pain of the leather whips, once more, dipped in Reaper blood.

Instead, the whir grew closer. It provided a light. She could make out a long board, where the light and sound were coming from. On the board were feet. Symmetrical balance, black dress shoes, black pants - why did he come? Did he come to hurt her? He couldn't break her. She would stay strong. His flying skateboard approached her, they were face to face. She sensed a hard, untouchable emotion fixed on the young face. She lifted her chin, facing away from her new jail keeper.

Then, Death the Kid hugged her. It was a simple embrace, but the meaning was there. His face was buried in her back, and she cranes her neck against his. Her face burned as their skin touched, but she held on. She might as well enjoy the pleasure till the pain comes back. He pulled back, rubbing his neck, but she sensed a smile. Quickly, that smile turned to a frown.

"They whipped you?!" how good it was to hear his smooth voice! She thought back to her promise, if she ever saw Kid again; she was to tell him her feelings.

"Wasn't the worst torture I've been through."

"That's it. I'm getting you out of here." He said reaching for her blood soaked chains.

"No no no! Wait!" It was too late. He touched the chains, having her scans open up again, and the mixed blood running down her arm. Dam, it hurt.

"OW! What is that?" apparently, Kid felt the pain of the poisoned blood too.

Through her teeth, Sunny managed to get out. "My blood... And... Reaper blood..." sensing concern coming from Kid, she said, "Explain... Later... Don't help... I can... Escape..."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Best thing... For me... And you... And friends...now go." reluctantly, Kid and his skateboard floated back to the ground, and left her cell, leaving Sunny in an even blacker darkness, and more pain. Yet she was smiling. She found love. She found hope.

**Still deciding if this is worth the read? How about Kid having a close call to Death? How about them meeting Assura? How about some curses? Magic? Love? DUN DUN DUN.**

**SecretFantacs**


	9. Chapter 9 - Escape

**Sorry it took so long to update! I have been very busy, but promise to update as soon as I can. Keeping this short and sweet, so thank you for reading! It would mean a lot to me if you could review/read my other stories/pm me. I can give you a shout-out...**

The next day at school, Kid was too giddy to sit still. It was a relief when he got called down to the Death Room during lunch.

"I believe you learned about our new student, yes?" asked Lord Death. Kid nodded. "She is a monster, Kiddo. She doesn't deserve to live. I'm sorry for putting you in danger by housing her at your place, but I needed to keep my eye on her."

"We kept her jailed in a cell underneath the Academy. But she has escaped. We fear for you, Kid. She is going to go on a killing rampage, and try to hurt me. I'm placing a few guards to watch over you."

"No." Kid stated. "I can protect myself. If anything happens, then I can fight her off. I am a Reaper" Kid lied. He was really trying to protect Sunny. Taking a chance, he added, "Can I see her cell? That horrific monster..." he smiled to himself as his dad fell for his fake name for his love (his love? Yeah! His love!) and bought his trick of hating Sunny.

The hallway was dark, but Kid knew where to go. He pretended to slip, so no one could presume he has been here before. He stopped in his tracks.

The giant, heaven iron door was up against the opposite wall, with a huge dent in the middle - like a tank had run it over. There was blood drippings everywhere, and Kid made note not to touch the mixed blood from Sunny. The old lanterns had the hooks broken off, but all but one were lying in a straight line. At the end off the hallway, in the corner was a giant eight, written in blood. Kid knew where she would be.

He finally found her.

**Fluffy fluffy fluff! Useless chapter, obviously not my best. Personally, I hate the next few chapters, but somehow it is what I wrote. But please stay with me!**

**Read and Review!**

**Try my other stories!**

**SecretFantacs**


	10. Chapter 10 - Death next to Death

**Ugh... unhappy with myself. Seriously, I really appreciate if you are still reading. Cuz I wouldn't if I didn't know what is happening next. Short and sweet chapter for you all!**

Kid ran home. He opened his door yelling "Sunny? Sunny? Where are – oh Death…"

His house was a mess. Nothing was symmetrical and there was blood everywhere. Vases were broken, windows shattered, he even found pegs in the stair railing out of place. But as he looked up the stairs, he found Sunny, in an alcove in the corner. He would have been happy to see her too, if she wasn't in the position he found her.

"Sunny. No. Don't do it!" Kids voice cracked as she grabbed something in her hands, and brought it down on her stomach. The stab wound gushed blood, and Sunny fell over to see Kid rushing towards her.

"Dang it! He's home early!" was Sunny's last thought a she fell once more into the darkness.

"No no no ... Please no... Why? No no no..." Kid mumbled on and on as tears fell down his face and onto Sunny's, who was cradled into his arms. "No! This can't be true... No. Sunny, I- I love you." he buried his face into her hair and sat there for who knows how long, crying. Somehow, his Reaper part of him knew that she was dead.

Kid was lost in his own pity world. When suddenly, Sunny awoke with a start.

"What the?" Kid asked when he was shoved against the wall, and bound there with what seems like nothing. "Sunny? Sunny! Mmhmu!" he mumbled as another invisible bond seals his mouth. Sunny takes the lantern hook that killed her out of her stomach, with no pain. Kid thought struggling against his bonds.

"I have my secrets. You are capable of it too, Reaper. " He remembered Sunny's words to him. Death the Kid searched throughout him till he found the deepest part of his soul- his control of Death. It was locked up, in a mental safe, bound with chains. He tried to stay away from using his powers, everytime he did, he came closer to Death. That was something he didn't want. To become the Grimm Reaper – not on his wants of jobs. But, desperate times call for desperate measures. His body popped off the wall with a thud, and a purple force field springing in a circle around him. Every item of glass within the house shattered the soul wave release.

"Wow." Kid said, feeling woozy. He looked over and saw Sunny with glass shards sticking out of one arm. "Oh no. Did I do that? Here let me help you-" as he approached her the glass shards exited her arm and shot straight for him. "Whoa! Sunny stop!"

But on and on she fought throwing every thong in the house at him, without moving, without breaking her stare with him. "What's happening?" Kid asked himself. He didn't know how to stop her. Then, Kid did the only thing that came to mind.

He dodged everything she threw at him. Coffee table, chair, radio, cups, pillows, everything in the room was now in the air. He got right up to her face and - slapped her. The fire shot through his hand and went straight to his brain. He couldn't think. His brain was- was-

Darkness. All he saw was darkness closing in on him. In the middle of the darkness was Sunny, coming out of her angered trance and seeing him fall.

Then, nothing.

**By the way, with the hints I left a few chapters ago - this isn't Kid's close call to Death. I guess it is, but not the one I was thinking of. That one he sacrifices himself for. **

**Happy Reading! (and reviewing?)**

**SecretFantacs**


	11. Chapter 11 - Secrets Revealed

**Sorry it took so long to update, but hey, Spring Break is here - more updation? Maybe, depending if you guys WILL FREAKING REVIEW. WHAT DO YOU LIKE? WHAT DO YOU NOT LIKE? TELL ME I AM DESPERATE!**

**Not my best work... this chapter just more or less explains things. I start to lose it, but regain it. Pretty wicked.**

Kid awoke to something poking his head, aggravating an annoying headache.

"Uuuuug! Stop it!" he waved his hands around his face to stop the poking.

"Thank goodness you're alive!"

His head perked up and Death the Kid sat up, but immediately regretted it. His head rang with pain.

"Careful, you may not survive this. " The stick pushed him back down. Kid managed to turn his head to look at Sunny her hair was a mess. Her clothes were torn. She was bleeding in numerous places, but she never looked more beautiful. In her hand was a wooden stick.

"What's up with the branch?"

Sunny looked down, sad, "I lost my bracelet when they... You know... It's going to take a few years to make a new one. I didn't want to cause any more pain with the-" she grimaced at the work.

"Bag. In room. Check there"

Sunny looked at him with disbelief. Suddenly, a small shadow, a slight tint of red in the air, lifted Kid and brought him to his room and set him on the bed.

"I'm still not used to that. "

"Better get used to it. I'm not leaving you that soon." she searched his room and found his backpack, where within it lay a strap of leather - her magic bracelet. "Oh my... I can't believe this... Kid!" she put the bracelet on and jumped onto the bed, and hugged him. "You know, I think I like hugs" she smiled.

"You know, I think I can get used to this." he brought her head down to his chest, where she circled him with get arms and laid down next to him - just like in Kids dream of staying with her forever.

"Tell me about what happened when Dad took you. Don't leave anything out."

Sighing, Sunny said " My bracelet does more than become whatever I want it to you know. It protects me. It hides my Kishin. I become almost mortal in wearing this. It helps control the madness, and helps my soul stay in my body - like an extra Soul Protect. Not only that, it keeps me off the radar. I was just a myth. No one knew I existed till the night in the bathroom. That was the first time it came off by accident. Your father roomed me here because living with a Reaper would bring out the Kishin. When my bracelet fell off, I practically screamed to your father 'Hey! A monster is with your son right now! I can chop off his head! Instead, he's standing here naked!'"

"Wait, my dad knew about that?" Kid blushed red.

"Your father knows pretty much everything you do. But not now. You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" he turned around so Sunny and Kid were face to face.

"Later in the story..." with hesitancy, Sunny continued. "I got to Death Room, and was tied up."

"I know about that. Dad told me. You used the Elder Laws against him. "

"Elder laws?"

"The Academy's rules are actually called the Elder Laws, they are laws every Reaper since the beginning have to follow. Rules to keep Death our friend."

Sunny's face grew gray. "He's coming. Forgive me, Kid."

"For what?" his question was answered when Sunny ripped Kids shirt, leaving a gaping hole. "Whoa there Sunny! I don't think-"

"Shhh! I'm not here. You killed me and got rid of the body..." she grabbed a pair of scissors off Kids desk and sliced open a wound across his abdomen and torso.

"Ow! That hurts!"

She rushed off the bed and hid under his. There was a knock at the door. The stiff, invisibleish force picked Kid up and put him in the middle of the rubble of the messy room, just in time for Lord Death to walk in from the shadows.

"In the name of Death, Kiddo, what happened in here?"

"Ummmm... She came back, but I defended myself." Sunny eavesdropped on the entire thing. Lord Death as he complained about the mess, and as he saw Kids cut.

"I knew it would work!" Sunny thought to herself.

"I sense the presence of Death. Kiddo, you said you defeated her in battle?"

"Yeah. And when the monster died, the body just vanished. The Kishin is gone, Dad."

"My boy, took down a hybrid all by himself! I'm so proud of you." The Grim Reaper tries to hug Kid, but Kid pushes away. The bracelet tingled every time his father got close, and he didn't want to blow their cover now.

"Dad, can I have some alone time?"

"Why of course! Take the week off! Have some fun, Kishin Slayer!" The overly happy Reaper was overly over happy now. "Goodbye, Kiddo!" and with that, Lord Death was gone. Sunny let out a deep breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"You cut me for that?" Kid walked into his bedroom clutching at his chest. "Dammit! It hurts..."

"You saved me. If your Dad found out... Thank you Kid" Sunny ran over to him and embraced him. Kid hugged back, but his chest still hurt from the cut. "You think that hurts? Try dying.," she mocked.

"You still owe me a few explanations. It story time."

This time, Sunny aat on the bed, and Kid laid his head down on her lap. She played with his hair, smoothing out the assymetrical ruffles. "I owe you. What do you want to know?"

"What did my father do to you? You keep dodging this."

"Every detail?" Kid nodded. Sunny looked down, uncomfortable with spilling secrets for the first time. "I had two days to tell you, and what he considered my 'brain washed friends' everything, except where I was going. I was scared. I thought you were going to hate me. I got dragged to the cell. They coated everything with Reaper blood, so no matter what I touched it burned. The chains burned the worst. I had to keep my mind off certain things, so I rubbed the chains till my blood mixed with the Reaper blood. It actually caught fire-"

"What things? And why do you keep saying Reaper blood? What is that?"

"The Reaper blood is what its name says. Just how when you touched me bracelet less, it burns. There is so much, er, tension between Kishins and Reapers that every ounce of us are sensing to hurt the other. The Mixed blood you touched was literally our bodies fighting one another. The blood reminded me of you, so I-"

"Why did it remind you?" asked Kid starting to catch on. Sunny grimaced. Secrets were secrets for a reason.

"The blood was your blood, Kid. I hate to break a strong bond between you and your father, but… he has a lot of your blood, how and why I don't know. But it… it had your soul with it."

"Whoa. Why not use his blood?"

"That I'm not sure of. All I know is your father has your blood to use against me. What he doesn't know is the true power of the blood. Because of our, er, connection, using your blood against me damages not only my body, but my soul. " Kid was quiet. "You asked for the details."

"I know. Tell me more" Kid sat up and hugged Sunny. "What's next?"

" I don't want to talk about it too much." Kid lifted her chin.

"It will be okay. Just a bit more?" Sunny sighed, caving in.

"It says they had to provide me food. I don't need food to stay alive, that's why I was only eating a granola bar that morning before it happened. I usually eat a meal a month."

"Because you never had the money for food on the run. Your not used to eating so often" Sunny nodded.

"The guards sent to feed me found you're the blood bank. They fed me Reaper blood in a cup. They tortured me, I tortured them. Can we just leave it at that?" asked Sunny, either on the verge of tears, or murder.

"Of course. Tomorrow though... For now, let's forgot about it all, and go to bed." Sunny stood up and started to head towards the bathroom. Kid was about to follow, but thought better.

He tried to stand up, but the pain in his chest returned as his scab broke open. "Aag!" he fell to the floor, clutching his torso.

"What's the matter? I heard you scream and -" she stood there wrapped in her clothes and a towel. "Oh... I guess I forgot about that. I can try to help… healing magic is new, but I know some."

Kid nodded. Sunny came over to him and sat down to his level. She took off his shirt, and Kid couldn't help but blush, feeling shy after all they have been through within the few weeks. She placed her hands on his chest and closed her eyes, lost in thought. With every passing second her skin grew paler and bags grew under her eyes. She looked like she was about to pass out when all she had done was stop the bleeding.

"STOP!" Kid yelled. When she did, he caught her as she swayed and fell. "It will be alright. I don't want you passing out after all those 'survival warnings' you were giving me. "

"I'll. Help you clean it later ... You change… Me rest..." and with that, Sunny plopped down on his bed, not even trying to go to hers.

Kid started to unbutton his pants, but saw Sunny was facing him, although her eyes were closed. Quietly as to not wake her up, he tolled her over, and covered her with a blanket. He saw her smile a thanks as he walked away. Once naked, he grabbed the towel Sunny had around her shoulders and headed for the shower. Once inside he started to clean out his cut, ignoring the sting to the best of his abilities.

The bathroom door slammed shut and he heard an insult toward him.

"You bloody fool!" Yelled Sunny as she ripped the shower curtains away with a new found energy. Quickly, Kid grabbed those curtains for protection.

"What did I do wrong now? And why am I always the naked one?"

"it's a gushing cut. It's going to bleed. I cast a spell over it so it would scab on your first layer of skin. But NOOO! You decide to wash it out!" she grabbed his hand, turned off the shower, and hurried him out the room, not seeming to care about his nudity.

"Can't I just grab some clothes?" Kid asks.

"Already done. Look down." Sunny brought him into her room and set him down at the edge d the bed as Kid examined his lower half.

"What the? You know you are explaining yourself, right?" he said as he was fully clothed in boxers, pants, belt, and even socks. "I don't even wear this much around the house!"

"I know. "mocked Sunny. From appearing to be air, she conjured up a wet cloth and began to dab his cut. "It still needs to e cleaned, but you don't have to waste all my energy and ruin the spell! Great, just great. I can still use magic to fix it, but you will end up having a scar. I'm not that skilled." she winked.

"Let it heal on it's own. Sorry about that. Now shouldn't you be in bed?"

As if she suddenly remembered, Sunny started to sway, then fall again, this time, unto her pillows.

"You can go to sleep after finishing the story." Kid demanded. "Why did you kill yourself? It scared the hell out of me...you can trust me Sunny."

Taking a deep breath, Sunny informed him. "I knew your dad was going to check in on you. That's why I made your house a mess, too. Made it look like a battle. I can't die, Kid. I can leave this body, but part of my soul will always live on. By killing myself, I may have stopped my mortal being, but I also denied my Kishin. I always wake up a few hours later, total madness. I presume my mortal part is recreating itself before my Kishin does. " she started to fade.

"Go to sleep. I think we both need our rest." At Kids remark, Sunny was sleeping.

**LOOOONG Chapter! But hey, you get it now right? If not, feel free to ask me questions! I would be uperly over happy to answer! **

**SecretFantacs**

**ADDED NOTE - I hate this chapter. Honestly, I really do. Unfortunately, I needed to explain some things. Its boring. Its stupid. I know. I am working on it. But I edited it a bit... and its going to take a while to get things back on the intensification moving track - BUT HAVE NO FEAR! It gets awesome!**

**SecretFantacs**


	12. Chapter 12 - AN

**AN: don't fret, this isn't a Haitus notice. I plan on keeping this story going, all though as my failed first FanFiction. I just need some time to edit, rewrite, add more, finish... And most importantly, find a safe and effecient way I cam upload. I still live, but please have patience with the next few chapters coming along.**

**I am trying my best, and will get this story updated as soon as possible.**

**enough with excuses, the sooner I finish this Authors Note the sooner I can get cracking on TKS!**

**Secret Out!**


	13. Daughter of a Kishin

**AN: don't fret, this isn't a Haitus notice. I plan on keeping this story going, all though as my failed first FanFiction. I just need some time to edit, rewrite, add more, finish... And most importantly, find a safe and effecient way I cam upload. I still live, but please have patience with the next few chapters coming along.**

**I am trying my best, and will get this story updated as soon as possible.**

**enough with excuses, the sooner I finish this Authors Note the sooner I can get cracking on TKS!**

**Secret Out!**


End file.
